


Art: Strength

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Strangulation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus threatens to out Remus as a werewolf, Remus retaliates in a fear-filled panic, but he doesn't know his own strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpenscript](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/gifts).



> This isn't perfect, but I spent only one hour daring it, so I'm pleased with the quality compared to the time.
> 
> I might return to it in the future, but right now all I wanted was to finish it for the hp-darkarts comment fest (prompt by serpenscript )


End file.
